memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Annorax (alternate timeline)
This page details Annorax in the alternate timeline created by the temporal incursions of the Krenim temporal weapon ship; for the Annorax in the primary universe, see Annorax. Annorax was a famous male Krenim specialist in advanced temporal mechanics alive in the 22nd century. He commanded the Krenim temporal weapon ship, his life's project. Biography Annorax was a brilliant scientist which was made famous for designing a device that could erase elements from the space-time continuum, anything from a simple molecule to an entire civilization. In the 2170s decade, the Krenim Imperium was suffering a defeat in their war with the Rilnar. Realizing that if nothing was done, the entire Imperium could fall, Annorax constructed his temporal ship, assembled a crew and set about recovering the Imperium's former glory. On his first temporal incursion, Annorax used the weapon to eliminate the Rilnar. However, he failed to consider the fact that the Rilnar were responsible for introducing a critical antibody in the Krenim genome, which would help them survive a terrible plague. Without the Rilnar, the Imperium was devastated by a pandemic. Wishing to correct that terrible mistake, Annorax ordered another incursion, and when checking the results, he realized he had erased his wife's colony on Kyana Prime from existence. For the following 200 year, Annorax and his crew struggled to restore the Imperium, although Annorax' real purpose was only to restore Kyana Prime and his beloved wife. In the year 2374, a new temporal incursion created by erasing the Zahl civilization caused the Krenim Imperium a 98% restoration. However, among the unrestored 2% was Kyana Prime, which made him refuse to end the mission and dismantle the weapon so the crew could return to their people. The next incursion was over the Garenor people, but this incursion was a complete failure due to the intervention of the , wich had become aware of the Krenim's actions and had developed a temporal shielding wich protected the vessel from the effects of the weapon. After abducting Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Tom Paris, Annorax ended up making an agreement with them to work together in order to create a final temporal incursion to prevent the erase of more civilizations. Unbeknownst to Annorax, the two Voyager crewmembers were working with Annorax's first officer Obrist to trundle up a mutiny after Annorax eliminated the Ram Izad civilization. After forming an alliance with the Mawasi and the Nihydron to fight Annorax' vessel, Captain Kathryn Janeway piloted Voyager in a suicide attack on the time ship. Due to the fact that Obrist had disabled the ship's temporal core, the collision caused the ship to create a temporal incursion on itself, meaning that the ship would erase itself from the timeline and thus undoing all the 200 years of alterations in the timeline. The reaction restored the original timeline before Annorax designed the ship, reuniting him with his wife on Kyana Prime. ( ) Legacy In 2410, during the Iconian War, a Krenim colony at Kyana Prime which possessed Annorax' work developed a way to "mask" their entire planet during the Vaadwaur threat in the Delta Quadrant by taking it out of the timestream, functioning as something of cloaking device, however much more complex. After helping a group of Alpha Quadrant Alliance officers to escape a Herald patrol on the planet's moon, the colony leader, Pross, ended up allying himself with the Alpha Quadrant Alliance to develop Annorax' temporal ship in an attempt to defeat the Iconians. ( ) To that end, a research station was built near the Kyana asteroid belt, were the allied forces ultimately recreated the temporal weapon ship, wich was named after Annorax, the . ( ) category:krenim category:captains category:scientists category:characters (alternates) category:2374 deaths